I Will Always Protect You
by lovinglolipop0402
Summary: England and Sealand get into a car accident, England protects Sealand from getting severally injured. Will Sealand learn that England isn't as uncaring as he seems?
1. The Accident

I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 1: The Accident

England was driving Sealand home, They just came from a World Meeting. In which Sealand snuck in again this time hiding under a table. So when England felt something on his foot and bent down to see what it was he was beyond angry. The two brothers got into a huge fight, then England apologized to the other countries and left with the micro-nation. Sealand was staring out the window occasionally glancing at England who looked way too calm for the micro-nation to be comfortable. They both stayed silent the only sound heard was the road noise and their breathing. The ride went smoothly for the most part until another car moving the opposite direction swerved and ran into them ramming into the drivers side. England threw his arm across Sealand's chest to push him back against the seat in an attempt to protect him from the glass and the air bag. England's car flipped into the air and rolled on the ground multiple times, before finally stopping in a ditch at the side of the road. Sealand looked to England around the air bag.

"England?" He asked

England turned to him and smiled, but Sealand can tell by the grimaces that he is trying to hide his pain.

"Sealand, are you okay?" England asked

"Yeah I am okay."

England sighed in relief "Good." He said then fainted, his head laying back against the seat.

"England? England, wake up!" Sealand cried while softly shaking him with his free arm

"Mr., are you okay?" A woman asked looking through the window. She seemed to be in her thirties, she had brown hair, green eyes and slightly wrinkled pale skin.

"Yes, but my brother isn't!" Sealand almost yelled

"Can your open your door?" She asked calmly

Sealand tried to do what she said and after about three failed attempts finally got it to open.

"Good job." She said leaning in to unbuckle him. Once he was unbuckled she helped him out of the car. "Go sit next to my husband he is the man on the phone."

"Yes ma'am." Sealand mumbled then sat next to him. He looked to be in his forties, with black hair, blue eyes, and wrinkled tan skin. He looked back at the car and noticed small flames in the front, he briefly wondered why he did not notice them before. His thoughts were interrupted by the man talking frantically on the phone.

"I told you I need an ambulance here immediately there has been a horrible wreck, the driver is still in and the car is on fire...Yes, they got the young boy out but the adult is not responding...okay." The man turned to Sealand "Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes but, my brother, he helped me so I wasn't hurt and now he won't wake up!" Sealand said hyperventilating

"Calm down and breath. I am sure he will be fine, my wife is a doctor at the hospital so she will know exactly what to do. Here let me help you with the few cuts and scrapes that I can fix." The man started to slowly patch Sealand up

Sealand nodded before looking over to the car again. The woman was half in the car seeming to be accessing England's condition.

"What is your name?" The man asked drawing Sealand's attention to him

"Peter Kirkland." He replied using his human name

"Well Peter Kirkland, how old are you?"

"Twelve sir."

The man nodded "The ambulance, police, and firefighters will be here soon I will leave the rest of the interrogation to them."

Sealand nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, then laid his cheek on his knees.

"James we need to get him out before the fire spreads, help me!" the wife called

The husband, James, ran over to her they spoke for a few seconds then he ran to the driver side and pried the car door open with much difficulty. He slowly pulled the unconscious England out, the wife ran over so she was next to him and grabbed the younger Gentleman's legs. They carefully placed him down beside Sealand.

"His left arm seems broken, along with his right leg. He might have a bad concussion and a few cracked or bruised ribs. Other than that it's just scrapes and bruises, but we can't be sure until he gets into the hospital."

Sealand brushed a few strands of hair from England's face. " I'm sorry brother. I won't call you jerky anymore just please wake up." He sniffed, but got no response other than the rise and fall of England's chest.

The lady hugged him "It will be okay Peter, He will be fine."

Sealand nodded tearing up.

The ambulance eventually arrived, "Finally." James sighed "Come on Carole we need to tell them what happened, and I don't even know half of the technical terms you do."

The wife now known as Carole nodded and hugged Sealand once more before getting up. "I will be right back honey."

They spoke to the paramedics for a while then guided them to Sealand and England.

"Peter Kirkland, can you please tell me your brothers name." One the paramedics asked while the other thee where checking on the two Brits.

"Arthur Kirkland." Peter replied

"And age?"

"Twenty three."

"Okay, is there anyone we can contact who is a relative or guardian?"

"Alistair Kirkland he is our oldest brother his number is 555-2424."

"Okay."

The rest blurred together Sealand started to feel dizzy and nauseated, he had no clue what was happening around him and couldn't catch his breath. He heard a few jumbled words from the paramedics like 'Hosptial' and 'Shock', but couldn't quite comprehend exactly what it meant. He felt someone carry him to an ambulance and placed him down in it. They loaded England into it and took off toward the hospital. With James and Carole following close behind.


	2. The Death Of A Great Country

I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 2

Death Of A Great Country

They quickly arrived at the hospital. Sealand watched as they unloaded England and rushed him inside. One of the paramedics led Sealand in to the hospital taking him to another room to be checked on. Once they confirmed that he was fine they led him to the waiting room where Carole and James were talking to Alistair aka Scotland, Dylan aka Wales, and Patrick aka Northern Ireland. Once Dylan Dylan spotted Sealand he ran over to hug the boy.

"I-I'm so glad you're okay Sealand." He sobbed

Alistair and Patrick walked over to them and slowly led the two brothers over to some empty seats, where they all slouched in them. They sat in silence save for the occasional sobs and hiccups from Dylan and Patrick. Sealand soon felt himself slowly falling asleep. The doctor eventually walked towards them, sadness clearly written all over his face.

"Are you related to Mr. Arthur Kirkland?" He asked

"Yes sir. I am his older brother." Alistair replied standing up

"Sir, I regret to inform you that Mr. Kirkland has to go through surgery."

"What! Why?" Wales asked as he too stood up

"One of his ribs has punctured his left lung and we have to perform surgery on him to fix it."

"He will be okay right?" Sealand asked tears filling his eyes

The doctor sighed "If all goes well, yes, however I can not promise anything."

Sealand nodded sniffing as Wales hugged him again.

"I need to get back to work I will keep you updated on any changes. If you need assistance just ask for me, I'm Stan by the way." He said before walking off

Scotland sat back down and held Sealands hand. "Don't worry, he will be okay. He's a stubborn brat."

"For once I am proud of his stubbornness." Wales stated smiling slightly

They all nodded in agreement and slipped into a comfortable silence, each country entertaining themselves; Alistair was searching things on Google from his phone, Dylan was playing a random farm game on his tablet, Patrick was watching Dylan, occasionally joking about the copious amounts of sheep he bought, and Sealand was playing a Pokemon game on his DS that they brought for him.

Suddenly multiple doctors, nurses, respitory therapists, and other hospital staff started running around frantically. This lasted for a while before Dr. Stan walked towards them eyes looking down slightly.

"I am sorry, we weren't able to save him." He said sadly

"What do you mean?" Sealand asked nervously refusing to accept what he knew whas coming next.

"He died during surgery, we were unable to save him. He lost to much blood. I am very sorry for your loss."

"No. No, you're lying you have to be. He's too stubborn to die from a car wreck. You're a liar!" Sealand yelled sobbing

Wales him as they both cries with Northern Ireland's hands on their shoulders. Sealand then turned to Wales.

"He isn't dead right. You're his twin brother you should know. Please tell me he's not dead." He cried looking at Wales with hope-filled eyes.

Wales shook his head "I'm sorry."

Sealand started to sob harder going limp in Wales's arms. Wales supported him and rubbed him back as the boy cried.

"You may go see him now if you would like to." Stan said

They nodded their heads and followed as the doctor led them to England's room.

"Take as much time as you need." He said before leaving the room as to give them privacy.

England look peaceful, the calmest Sealand has ever seen him. If they didn't know better they would think he was just sleeping, but sadly they knew he wouldn't be waking up from this.

Scotland walked over first holding England's left hand "Albion you were always a nuisance, you enjoyed bossing everyone around, and never took no for an answer. You were the most annoying person I have ever met, apart from France of course, but you were my brother and I loved you, even when I didn't act like it. I wish I could've told that before."

Northern Ireland approached next placing a hand on Scotland's shoulder then moving it to England's. "Sasana You would sometimes get upset when I would forget something or was a little slow catching one of yours or our brothers insults. You stood up for me when when the other countries made fun of me and occasionally beat up the people who tried to hurt me, and for that I want to thank you. I will never forget all the times you comforted me, believed in me, and told me I was smart when others old me I wasn't."

Wales walked over and held England's right hand "Arthur you were the best twin I could ever ask for, We always knew what was wrong with each other and how to help. We had so many fun times together, and even though we fought we loved each other and forgave the other quickly. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you today when you needed me the most. Please forgive me." He finished

They turned towards Sealand who was still standing by the door.

"Would you like for us to leave?" Scotland asked

"Yes, please." Sealand replied quietly

They left and shut the door behind them. Sealand turned to England, he walked over to the bed, climbed on, then started hugging him, Crying into the older man's chest.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't gone into that meeting we wouldn't have been on the road or in that car accident, and you wouldn't be dead right now. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He continued to sob and mumbled apologies until Wales pulled him out of the room. The last thing he saw of England was the doctor pulling a sheet over his head.

They led him back into the waiting room where the other countries where waiting. Once they spotted him they rose from their seat anger written on all their faces.

"It's all your fault my father's dead because of you!" America yelled at him

"Americas right you killed our mum!" Australia added

"It's all your fault, you killed him. It's all your fault." All the countries joined in chanting even Sealand's own brothers

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He cried

"...and...Sealand!" Sealand opened his eyes to find Scotland softly shaking him.

"Scotland? Where's England!" Sealand bolted upright

"Don't worry lad, The doctor came by she told us he will be fine he is resting now, and we should be able to see him first thing tomorrow."

Sealand slumped back into his seat with a revealed sigh. "Thank goodness."

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love you guys! Anyway I might not update for a while because of reasons of not writing for a while, plus I have a lot of other stories I am working on, a least one more fanifc with England and his brothers if you are interested it should be up tomorrow or so.


End file.
